strawberry's and mint go nicly together
by emoeyes713
Summary: strawberry's and mint as in the color of their eyes. soul and maka do not arrive to school, and people are wondering whats going on. rated m for reason.


"soul." maka said whispering in souls ear to wake him up. he lightly opens his eyes to see maka in her cooking apron holding a plate of bacon and eggs. she is smiling lightly but enough for soul to figure out she is in a good mood for once. he sits up and ask "what time is it?"

"9:30am" maka said casually wile picking up a book.

"what! why did you let me sleep in? we-" soul said before getting hit with a book wile maka yells "maka chop!".

"we dont have class today soul." said maka rubbing souls head where she hit him.

"is it a holiday i dont know about?" said soul trying to pull makas arms off of his head.

"it's our day." said now being playful with souls arms.

"oh a happy day indeed. only cool people get to have this day." said soul now just letting maka play with his hair.

* * *

(at dwma)

in the class room where everyone normally sat. black star is board out of his mined. tisubaki is taking notes on what they need to know for a test coming up. death the kid was reading a book on the subject the teacher was talking about, liz was doing her nails, and patty was breaking paper animal necks and making new one to break the necks of.

"hey kid where is soul and maka?" asked black*star trying to end is bordum.

"why would i know?" kid said trying to keep his place on the page.

"i thought you could sense any soul on the planet now." said kid trying to know where he could be the big star of what ever party soul is at.

"i still wouldn't." said kid turning the page if his book.

"why not, its because you want my autograph. because im such a big star now right." said black*star writing his autograph for kid.

"no because even i know its their anniversary." said kid calmly but it made all the girls of the group pop their heads up.

* * *

(back at soul and makas apartment.)

soul was getting his jacket on and grabbing his keys. wile maka was putting on her shoes for there special ocation. they where dressed as they normally are but, the only difference was that maka let her hair down. something she only did once in a wile. soul noted it and mentions that she should let her hair down more often.

they left there apartment and walked down the street. until the stopped at a coffee shop. now this coffee shop means more to them than anyone really knows. it was the place soul first played the piano for her. they walk in and greet the man behind the counter. they buy a mint and strawberry smoothy. soul sits at the grand key piano. he starts with a gentle melodies, it becomes more complex as time go's on. maka can tell about the depressing tones and the ones that sound like a battle, ones that are filled with passion with spears of happiness, but what she noticed most was one key that came up the most. it was one soul had her use on his piano. the g note. to soul it is special, to maka is a symbol of their trust. when soul was done playing there came a round of aplos from the people in the coffee shop.

"nice crowd. cool guys always have-em." soul said looking at maka.

maka kisses soul on the forehead and tugs for him to follow her. "you got some points, now its my turn to pick. there is this burger place i think you will like." said maka pulling soul to their next destination.

* * *

(dwma cafeteria)

"ok kid spill the beans. how do you know its their anniversary and what kind of anniversary?" said liz sitting left of Kid wile black*star and tsubaki sit across from him. patty is somewhere not there.

"what? didn't any of you figure out that they had been dating for three years now, actually four." said kid before starting to eat his lunch.

"so they have been dating since the day they met on parring day? that is so cute, but how do you know?" said tsubaki opening her bento for her and black*star.

"im surprised that none of you knew. it's a little simple. as partners we talk and work things through, but soul and maka argue a lot. couples argue more then talk. next when ever their fighting is over they actually get closer to each other in soul resonance. next ever notice how soul and maka 'share' an apartment?" said kid putting a napkin to his mouth.

"well yes we share one and so dose star and tsubaki." said liz finishing her sandwich.

"souls room has a bed, makas room has a futon. futons only go in guest bedrooms and in study's. in short they lie to everyone where maka sleeps. why would soul need two night stands for a himself? unless the other one is for maka. next maka gets extremely jealous and furious when blair flirts with soul. wouldn't you if it was your boy friend?. next soul always has new condoms in his wallet every week or so, they hold hands om a regular basis, maka kisses soul when he is a scythe form because the transformation hurts." said kid listing everything off after bites.

"ok we get the idea they are good at covering up their relation ship." said liz getting the point.

"kid why do you think they wont tell us?" asked tsubaki, holding back a nose bleed. picturing soul and maka under the covers in their room.

"do you think spirit would approve of his little girl sleeping with- go away spirit san." kid said knowing spirit was two feet away.

"what about my little maka?" spirit, also known as death scythe, said trying to be a 'good' father.

"nothing you need to know of-" kid said before being interrupted by patty hanging down from the ceiling on a spy wire. "they are having tons of sex right now!" patty yells to spirit. spirit freaks out running out of the cafeteria screaming that he would save his maka.

"thanks patty for giving death scythe a heart attack and it is probable he will kill soul." said kid frustrated with his left hand gun patty.

"time to go save soul." Said black*star running after spirit, leaving tsubaki to finish his half of the bento box.

* * *

(at the burger joint)

"thanks maka i didn't think that you would pick such a cool place to have lunch." soul said now hugging her from behind.

"where to next? its your turn." maka said feeling full from lunch.

"well since we have a lot of calories to burn, lets go to some place fun. want to be stupid kids at an arcade?" soul said squeezing her belly with his hug.

"sure!" maka said happily.

they walked for several blocks until they reached the shinigami arcade. they got in and immediately maka saw a piano game and begged soul to play with her. soul said not to. he pulls her over to a memory game. she pouts to him at first then go's along with it. three minutes later she beet soul, in a horrifyingly amount. they laugh, as they play through the arcade wining tons of tickets. soul won at all the fine art games, maka won all the jack pot games from her brains work. they giggled as they counted their tickets.

"500,000! wow. we only spent about $20 at most." squeaked maka in excitement.

"ok lets cash them in." soul said picking up all the tickets.

they cashed their tickets in. soul got maka a stuffed monkey that she wanted. they also got a movie, a tee shirt, and two boiling balls.

they walked out with their treasure and made their way to the next place. a record store.

* * *

(maka and souls apartment)

spirit is out side the front door out of breath. he knocks on the door and blair opens the door.

"awe blair chan have you seen my little maka today? your looking as lovely as ever kitty." said spirit trying to flirt with blair also.

"if your trying to get lucky your loosing points by mentioning your daughter. she is at the coffee shop down the road from here."

"thank you blair chan." said spirit before running off again.

about thirty seconds of anime time. three seconds real time. he made it to the coffee shop. next after he interrogated to man behind the counter. he burst off to the burger joint. he talked to them people behind the counter and got word they they went to the arcade. once he asked the man behind the ticket counter. he found out that they went to a music store down the street. finally he talked to the lady there and she heard soul and maka talk about the book store on the opposite side of town. spirit starts his mad dash once again.

* * *

(outside the said book store)

"hey maka the day is almost done. how about we head to the lookout point?" soul suggested for their last stop for the day.

"soul i already said your getting lucky, what more do you want?" maka teased carrying seven new books. wile soul carry's another thirteen.

"i just want to see the sunset before we get home." soul said he obviously had something on his mind.

they walled up the city block after block, and up the stairs to the academy. then up more stairs to the lookout point. the sun was trying to stay awake, and was barley over the horizon. maka and soul set down their trove of goods they have acquired today. soul reaches in his pocket.

"hey maka we have been dating for four years now. i cant be any happier now then any time i have ever had. so..." soul says getting on one knee.

* * *

spirit had seen soul and maka at the top of the academy stairs heading to the lookout point. he catches his breath at the top of the stairs and he can see soul and maka down the hall to the look out. he can see soul on one knee facing maka. spirit knows whats about to happen. he runs through the hall. he see's maka's hands cover her mouth. the maka tackles soul to the ground kissing him. spirit scream out "noooooooooooo! my little maka is taken." spirit yells as he gets to the look out point.

"oh hi papa. we where just having a moment." maka says trying to show her disapproval of spirit.

"hey death scythe you've been replace by this death scythe because only cool guys get women like this." soul said raising out a ring on makas left hand and his showing off the silver rings.

before spirit could say anything he was kicked in the spine and sent flying off the look out from a flying kick from black*star. he gave them a thumbs up and jumped off the lookout point himself, landing on his feet, like a boss.

"you know since japan he has really matured." said maka looking at black*star as he runs down the stairs helping spirit down them with his feet. "or maybe not." she said picking herself up and helping soul stand up.

"my place, one hour?" soul said kissing maka on the nape of her neck.

maka blushes furiously, and nods.

* * *

(back at the apartment...again)

maka is preparing a hot bath to soak in until she and soul make love. she starts to undress her clothing, first her coat and shoes, next she takes off her sweater. he unbuttons her shirt and takes off her skirt. then she heirs a knock on the door. she opens it to find soul with a rose in his mouth and only in a towel. covering his waist. maka blushes as she sees souls body exposed to her. she giggles at the rose in his mouth. she takes the rose and sets it down, and then proceeds to passionately french kiss soul. he takes his hands and slides off her shirt letting it drop to the floor. he works on removing her bra for a moment. she giggles wile kissing him and pulls away.

"it's a sports bra silly." maka said slipping her bra off. soul grabs one of her size b breast. "definitely bigger than last month. you have gone up half a size." soul said wile groping her and pulling down her panties with his other hand. maka grabs his chin and pulls him in closer for a more passionate kiss. her panties are removed a moment later and his towel falls off. with his member poking at her entrance. she squeaks when she feels the poke.

she pulls him into the bath with her. she is leaning on his chest in the hot water. she rest her head on his chest for a moment to get her energy back from their eventful day. "i. love you." maka breaths out as she drift comfortably asleep on his chest. soul kisses her head. her body on him keeping his hard on, wanting to have sex that second, but he wanted maka to be awake for it.

after a wile of cuddling naked in the tub maka wakes up and kisses soul. "that was nice but i can tell it hurts to have a hard on for a long time and not have it satisfied. wana take this to the bedroom?" maka plays with souls hair as she said it.

soul lifts maka out of the tub and on to the bed before she could realize it. "soul the bed is getting wet." maka pouts to soul. "don't worry it will be dry by the time we are done." soul said with an evil smile. he quickly puts on a condom. and thrust into makas entrance. she practically screams in pleasure as he trust repeatedly into her. her cute cry's of pleasure, begging for more as soul rages through her insides. she comes the first time, but soul doesn't let her rest. he pulls her up right and hugs her close. she begins kiss souls passionately as he thrust upward rubbing against her clavicle. her adorable moans continue as they thrust their hips together faster and harder as the night go on until they both come, and catch their breath. soul passes out first, maka feels the bed. it has dried and she dose love soul so she cuddles as close as she can and whispers to soul before she falls asleep "i love you soul."

* * *

(six years later)

soul and maka are walking the streets of death city. soul hears a thump behind him. its a little girl with white hair and pigtails. her eyes are mint green like her mothers and full of tears. "papa" the little girl raised her hands to be picked up by her father. soul lifts his daughter and kisses her forehead.

"whats wrong xena?" soul ask.

"flower*star is being mean to me. he hit me on the head and left a bruise." xena pouted.

"then hit back and then flower*star will not hit you again." maka said kissing her daughter where she saw the bruise.

xena smiles and hugs her mother "thanks mama."

* * *

soul and maka live to have three kids, and lived well into their early hundreds. there kids all became dath scyths after their second year at the dwma with their misters flower*star, maszumonae, and death the grand kid.


End file.
